


love me (in a minute)

by palateens



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: BDSM, Dildos, Discipline, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, M/M, Mild Painplay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palateens/pseuds/palateens
Summary: Bitty gets a text from Snowy one afternoon as he's finishing editing a promo for his week of waffles specials."Incoming" is all it says.





	love me (in a minute)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taggianto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggianto/gifts).



Bitty gets a text from Snowy one afternoon as he's finishing editing a promo for his week of waffles specials.

 _Incoming_  is all it says.

He frowns, taking a deep breath. Jack is a wonderful captain and husband, but sometimes--

The front door slams shut. Jack comes storming through the apartment, not bothering to say hello as he storms to the bedroom. Bitty follows after him.

He finds Jack stripping, down to his underwear as he fights to take his shirt off. _Oh_ , Bitty thinks to himself, _it's one of those days._  He leans against the doorframe, wondering how long Jack's going to grunt and growl before he figures out how to take it off. Although, it does give Bitty a perfect look at his pecks. He licks his lips slowly. Pre-season is always hardest for Jack. For one it's stressful to watch rookies fumble without him on ice to pick up the slack. But it's also the worst time of year for him in terms of libido. While they can manage during the season with sporadic skype calls and hookups on roadies, summer is pure interrupted bliss.

Pre-season means getting used to less sex. It means Jack has even more pent up frustration and anxiety than normal. Fortunately, Bitty knows what he needs .

Jack finally gets his shirt off, glaring at Bitty's amused face.

"How was practice, sweet pea?" Bitty asks.

"Awful," Jack says.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Alright," Bitty says calmly. "Why don't we--"

"No," Jack says again.

Bitty purses his lips. "I didn't say anything yet."

"I don't care," he says. "Just shut up for a minute.'

He watches Jack closely. He walks up to him, putting his hips right against Jack's hips. He levels Jack a warning glare. Jack falters a little, but huffs. Bitty hums, apparently he really needs it today.

"That was rude, honey," Bitty says tightly. "I'll give you the chance to apologize."

Jack bares his teeth a little. "Don't be so weak, Bittle."

"Fine, Zimmerman," Bitty smirks. "If you won't apologize willingly. I'll _make_ you."

They lock eyes for a beat. Jack rushes him right as Bitty jumps into his arms. He wraps his legs easily around Jack's waist. They kiss violently. Bitty bites down hard on Jack's lips, feeling them bruise in his mouth. He can practically taste the copper, but not yet.

He feels Jack's dick harden. A hand comes to cup his ass. Bitty breaks their kiss. "Don't you fucking dare," Bitty snaps. "Take off my shirt _gently_."

Jack unbuttons his shirt for him as Bitty holds himself up. He pulls it slowly off Bitty.

"Good," Bitty says. "Now lie down on the bed."

"Make me," Jack murmurs.

Bitty lick a strip across his clavicle. "You sure you want that?" he whispers.

"Yes," Jack says.

Bitty takes it, biting sharply into Jack's shoulder. Jack whimpers, making him falter a little. Bitty grips him tighter as he sucks the spot mercilessly.

"Sit your ass down or I'll make it worse," Bitty says.

Jack listens, situating them on the bed.

"Good, are you going to fight me anymore or are you ready to apologize?" Bitty asks.

"I didn't--"

"No, arguing," Bitty says. "You think I like hearing that you've been a bitch at practice? What kind of behavior is that?"

Jack's eyes dilate. He looks hungry, desperate. Bitty's got him right where he wants him.

"I thought you learned from last time. Guess you need a refresher."

"Ok," Jack says.

"Ok what?"

Jack licks his lips. "Yes, sir."

Bitty smirks. "Better."

He pushes Jack gently to lie down. "Take off your underwear."

Jack glares defiantly before complying.

"If you're going to act like a bitch, I'll treat you like one," Bitty says. "Is that what you want? To be a bitch?"

Jack closes his eyes, shivering. He nods.

"Touch yourself," Bitty says.

Jack grabs his dick, stroking it slowly. Bitty watches him for a minute as Jack gets himself off. Bitty grabs his hand after a moment, replacing it with his mouth. He fucks Jack slowly for a moment before pulling out.

"You're not even close," he says. "You want to be a bitch so badly? Do it right."

"How," Jack whispers.

"How what?"

He moans. "How can I be a good bitch, sir?"

"Stroke yourself harder," Bitty says. "I'm grabbing you a dildo. You don't deserve a real cock today."

Jack shakily nods, taking his dick with both hands. He starts to rock back and forth, but Bitty stops him the second he's back with the dildo.

"You're going to be a good bitch and fuck yourself on this, alright?" Bitty says.

Jack nods. He watches Bitty smother the  ten inch sex toy in lube. He makes a sound of displeasure as Bitty puts lube on his own fingers.

Bitty slaps his ass lightly. "If you want to hurt yourself on this, by all means be a brat. Otherwise, I'm opening you up."

Jack grumbles, relaxing the tension in his back as he presents his ass to Bitty.  He groans as Bitty works a finger into his hole.

Bitty makes slow work of fucking him open, reprimanding him quietly as he does. "You've been nothing but trouble today. You're such a belligerent brat, y'know that? What am I supposed to do with you?"

When he does hear a response, he puts another finger into Jack. "I said what am I supposed to do with you?"

"Whatever you want, sir," Jack whimpers.

He shoves a third finger into Jack without much pretense. "I want to split you wide open. I want your ass so sore you'll feel it for days. I want you to ache at practice tomorrow so you won't fuck up like you did today."

"How does that sound?" Bitty whispers in his ear.

"Good," Jack says.

"You sure you can handle it?" he asks. "You didn't learn your lesson last time. Maybe I should punish you."

Jack's dick twitches. Bitty watches Jack fight the urge to fuck himself on Bitty's hand.

"Well?" Bitty says. "Are you gonna listen or should I punish you?"

"Whatever you want."

Bitty caresses his face,  patting it harshly. "Let's see if you behave and take it from there."

He sticks the dildo onto the corner of their bed frame. "Fuck yourself," Bitty says.

He watches Jack get on all fours, backing himself up against the frame. Jack lowers himself slowly onto the dildo. He pants as he gets himself situated.

"C'mon then," Bitty says. "You want to be a bitch so badly? You can't leave this spot until you come all over the bed and lick it clean."

Jack swallows, nodding enthusiastically. He starts to move, bouncing up and down. He swallows the dildo whole, letting his body adjust before slamming against it with more speed and fervor.

He starts to enjoy himself. So Bitty yanks on his hair, pulling his head back so he's forced to make eye contact. "What are you?"

"A bitch," Jack rasps.

"Why?"

"I acted out in front of my teammates," Jack says.

Bitty uses his free hand to squeeze Jack's perfectly sculpted ass,  coaxing him to go even further on the dildo.

"And what else?" Bitty prompts.

"...I embarrassed you."

"Yes you did. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Jack groans, closing his eyes. Bitty grabs his dick, milking it mercilessly.

"I'm sorry," Jack says finally.

"Sorry what?"

"I'm sorry, sir," he says.

"How sorry?"

"Really sorry," Jack says, licking his lips as Bitty bites into the meat of this other shoulder. "Fuck--"

"Don't use foul language in front of me," Bitty says. "You'll apologize for that too."

"I'm sorry," Jack whines.

"Why should I believe you?" Bitty says as his hand traces up Jack's torso.

"Please believe me, sir," he says. "I'll make it up to you."

"How?"

"I'll come," Jack says. "If you'll let me."

Bitty's lips twitch. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? For me to let you come like the little bitch you are? Show the entire world you're nothing more than a come slut running home to be punished?"

"If you want, sir."

He bends over, kissing Jack harshly. He squeezes Jack's cock mercilessly. "I should invite your team over here. Make them watch you come all over the bed until you're spent. Let them take turns spanking you like the brat you are."

"I'd let them fuck you raw as you apologize for every necessary drill," he says before he bites into Jack's neck.  "Then you'd be sorry, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Jack pants.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?"

"Yes, sir. I won't do it again."

Bitty eases him off the dildo. "You're going to fuck yourself on me, and then I'll forgive you."

He lies on the bed, shucking off his clothes as Jack watches him impatiently. "If you complain even once, I'll make you fuck yourself on the biggest dildo we have, understand?"

Jack gasps softly, tentatively kneeling infront of Bitty.

"Well go on," Bitty points to his hardening dick. "Be a good bitch and then all is forgiven."

He climbs into Bitty's lap, lowering himself slowly onto Bitty's dick. Bitty takes a deep breath, reframing from taking over and fucking Jack himself. This is Jack's fantasy, being stripped down to nothing and making amends. Very extreme amends, albeit.

Jack starts to fuck himself on Bitty. Bitty feels him tighten slightly, milking his dick for all it's worth. He breathes heavily as Jack rocks back and forth.

"How are you?" Bitty asks quietly.

"I'm fine," Jack says. "...sir."

"Don't lie to me," Bitty snaps.

"I'm close," Jack admits. "So close.'

Bitty hums. "Alright, fuck yourself on me for a full minute and then I'll let you come."

Jack picks up his pace, moving erratically to the sound of Bitty counting backwards from sixty. Around twenty, Bitty starts to slow down. He feels himself getting close to the edge. Jack isn't the only one who deserves to blow off steam after a long day.

It takes him excruciatingly long to get to ten. Jack whines helplessly.

"Fuck faster, you're almost there," Bitty rasps.

Jack goes as fast as physically possible.

"Ten...nine....eight," Bitty says. "Don't you dare lose momentum or I'll make you start over."

He hears Jack groans, moving faster again.

"Seven...six...five...almost there."

Jack clutches the bed sheets around Bitty tightly.

"Four...three...two....touch yourself, baby," Bitty says.

Jack strokes himself frantically.

"You can come now."

"Thank you," Jack whispers.

He screams as he ejaculates all over Bitty. Bitty feels him spasm around his dick, causing him to come as well.

When Jack finishes, he collapses against Bitty, clinging to him.

Bitty strokes his hair softly, watching him in rapture. "You ok?'

Jack nods. "Yea."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," he admits. "Thanks."

Bitty kisses him, holding him tightly. "Anything for you, baby. As long as it makes you feel good."

Jack nods as he drifts off. It does make him feel good, they've discussed it in detail for long enough for Bitty to know as much. Sometimes Jack wants to be controlled, wants to be reminded that he can create problems just as often as they can happen to him.

"Love you, Bits," he says quietly.

"Me too, sweet pea," Bitty says with a gentle smile. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, I forgot I wrote this


End file.
